mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
PVP System
Player vs Player (PVP) ''' is a term used to refer to any activity in which players fight each other. PVP Duel '''Duel is a friendly battle between two players that can take place anywhere. In order to enter a duel, you must meet the following requirements: *Must at least attained first job class *Level gap must be within 19 levels of each other __TOC__ 'How to duel' There are two options to start a duel. OPTION 1: A player must hold down ALT button and click on desired player. OPTION 2: A player must right click on the character they want to duel with. Afterward, a drop down menu will appear on your screen and select Duel. A request will be sent to the opposing party and it is up to him whether or not accept the challenge. Once accepted, there will be a 3-second countdown before the battle starts and an animation of swords will appear over the killing target's head. Whoever wins the duel will gain PvP Points while the other will lose PvP Points, but significantly less than the number gained by the winner. 'Pointing System' For each duel you win, you gain a certain amount of points. The amount of points you gain or lose depends on the difference between your character's level, and the level of the character you duel. 'Titles' Guild Duel Guild Duel is a larger scaling of PVP and can be done anytime, anywhere. It takes place when two Guilds have a face off. Any members of either guild may participate. In order to start, the guild leader must ask another leader to duel. To do this, the leader must hold down the Alt key or (right clicking on him) and click on the opposing leader. From there they must select the Guild Duel option on the drop down menu. Guild members do not need to be in a party to participate. The Guild Duel is ended once a Guild Leader is shot down, surrenders, or calls a truce. If the truce is rejected, the war is still on. However, if one, or both Guild Leaders log out during the war, the Guild whose leader has been online for the longest period of time during the war is automatically awarded victory at the end of the two-hour time limit if the Guild Duel is not ended before the time runs out. PVP Arena PVP Arena is where all players (above level 20) can have a free for all with anyone within the arena. There is no level requirement to who you kill, everyone can kill everyone. It is different from the Duel Arena in that you do not gain consent from a player to start attacking. a players is allowed to freely attack other players with or without consent from the attacked player. Players can kill and be killed without any penalty what so ever. Including no exp lost, no item lost, and your pet will not die due to your death in the arena by another player. You cannot fly or use Scroll of Resurrection while inside the arena but Assist will still be able to resurrect you. Entering PVP Arena Talk to (Arena Manager) Lay located in each town to enter the arena: Flaris, Saint Morning and Darkon. 'Location'